


Deathless Death

by gaysparkler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot AU where Castiel, raised in a catholic household, fell in love with Dean and dragged him into his world. When his family found out, all hell broke loose.</p>
<p>Warning: if you don't like major character deaths, do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first Destiel fanfiction that I ever posted, without beta. The music video of "Take me to Church" from Hozier inspired me to write this. All the credit goes to him and his awesome and emotional music. (Credit also goes to the creators of Supernatural.)  
> Feel free to leave reviews!

Dean ran outside with a box wrapped up in chains. He needed to hide it somewhere. He found a shovel and started digging a hole in his backyard. When it was deep enough, he threw the box in it and covered it. Dean stared at the patch of dirt on the ground. This box contained all his memories with Castiel. Pictures, letters, gifts, everything. He then heard his cellphone ringing in his house. He ran back and picked up. Cas' number was lighting his screen.

"Cas? What's wrong?"

"Dean, we have to hurry. Pack your things, they will probably try to find you tonight," he answered.

"Okay. Be safe too, alright?"

"I promise. I'll go to your house once I'm done packing so we can leave together."

Then the line was cut. Dean went upstairs in his bedroom. Memories of his relationship with Castiel flowed back in his mind. All the walks they took to go so far away where nobody could see them kiss. All those nights Cas sneaked out of his house to come here... It was during one of these nights that he lost his virginity (to a man, anyway).

Dean shook his head. It was over now, he had to leave this behind. He took his duffel bag and stuffed as many things as possible in it. It's when he heard the shouts downstairs that he froze. They were already here. Anti-gay people (mostly Cas' family) were always somewhere looking for him and Cas. Apparently, today they found enough proof to show everyone in town that they were gay. He quickly took his phone and called Cas.

**~(Change of POV)~**

Castiel was done packing when his phone rang, showing Dean's number. His heart tightened in his chest. Something was wrong.

"Dean? What's going on?"

"It's too late," he said, "They've found me."

Cas could hear shouting in the back. Panic rose inside of him.

"Oh my God, I'll be there as soon as I can!" he said, hanging up and running outside of his house.

Holding his duffel bag tightly, Castiel ran quickly the short distance between his and Dean's house. Even if his limbs were screaming for him to stop, he couldn't. Panting, dehydrated and tired as hell, he still kept running. He needed to save his lover.

He turned the last corned and saw Dean's house. He sighed in relief, but when he heard his boyfriend yell, the panic came back and he was running again. 

Castiel entered the backyard. He saw a hole in the ground. His heart ached when he realized what was hidden in there before it was dug up. His eyes travelled up and he saw Dean being dragged by his brothers Lucifer and Michael. Deeper in the forest, someone had started a fire. Dean disappeared in the wilderness, still shouting in anger. Castiel could only follow.

After a few minutes of running, Castiel saw how big the fire was. His parents and some intense Christians were gathered up around it.

"LET HIM GO!!" Cas shouted.

His brothers looked up, but continued dragging Dean on the ground. Blood was dripping down his head and he seemed to be semi-conscious. Castiel closed the few meters between them. He could almost touch him when his father yelled:

"Stay back, son! We're doing this for your own good! He was born sick and we know what he's done to you. Let us save your poor soul!"

What? Dean didn't do anything wrong! Castiel was the one to seduce him in the first place! His brothers let Dean go and his head hit the ground sharply. Castiel's mother spoke up.

"Michael dear, we need to know what's in that box," she said, holding up the box Dean hid earlier today.

Michael turned and kicked Dean in the stomach. Castiel screamed and ran towards him, but Lucifer pinned him down.

"Where's the key to the lock, faggot?" his brother asked Dean.

His boyfriend laughed shakily.

"As if I would tell you..."

Michael kicked him again, this time on his side. Dean winced and Castiel fought more violently to get away from Lucifer's grip.

"WHERE. IS. THE. KEY??" Michael shouted, kicking Dean between each of his words.

Castiel could just watch helplessly as his lover was getting beat up.

"STOP THIS!! Can't you realize that maybe I am the sick one here? I seduced Dean! I sneaked out pretty much every night to get to him, but he would've probably never discovered his attraction towards men if it weren't for me! He didn't do anything wrong, now LET ME GO!!"

He struggled against his brother's grip. The crowd around the fire finally grew silent and the beating stopped. Castiel's father walked up to him and slapped him hard.

"I will never accept such nonsense coming from my OWN son! The devil is speaking through your mouth and we will cure you!"

"There is no cure, father!" Castiel laughed, "I was born sick and I fucking love it."

Everybody across the forest gasped when he swore. His father slapped him again.

"What do you want to do?" Cas asked, "Take me to church? You know that it won't work, you tried and you failed! I'm lost, father! Why don't you offer me my deathless death while we're at it?"

His father slapped him again.

"That would be a good option," he said. "Naomi! Throw that box in the fire. We don't need to know what's in there."

He faced Castiel with a devilish grin. His chest was tight when he saw the box thrown in the fire.

"Your deathless death, you said? Then you will have it."

His father walked away, whispered something in Michael's ear and Castiel understood how much he fucked up. He struggled harder, yelling in anger and screaming Dean's name. His lover looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed.

Michael pulled out a gun and shot Dean in the chest.

Castiel screamed and cried in agony this time. He broke free of Lucifer's grip and ran up to his lover. He looked at all the people around him.

"You had what you wanted. Now LEAVE ME ALONE."

The crowd left as he was crying over Dean's body. He noticed Michael's gun on the floor, so he picked up, aimed his father and shot. The bullet entered the back of his head and his body collapsed on the ground. Castiel got up and shouted:

"Dear mother, you will now know too how it feels to see the one you love suffer!"

When his anger passed, he heard a small whimper. Castiel immediately fell to his knees beside Dean.

"Oh my God. You will be alright, I swear. I will make it better, just stay with me..."

His sobs shook his body as he cradled Dean's head on his lap. Tears rolled down on his face.

"I'm s-sorry, Cas..." Dean said weakly.

"No, shhh, it's not your fault... You would still be alive without me..."

"Without you, I would've been nothing."

Dean's breathing was getting heavier and he took less and less air at each breath. His pulse slowed down.

"I l-love you Cas..." he said.

"I love you too, Dean. I'm so sorry..."

Dean's pulse slowed down to a stop.

Castiel looked up and yelled. The pain was unbearable. He took Dean's body in his arms and rocked back and forth, crying and screaming. All his memories with Dean came back, every single moment, from the second they met till this day. All the happiness he felt when his eyes first saw him. The freedom when he escaped his strict home to meet Dean during the night. His love for him was so strong, but now he felt empty.

And then Castiel knew how a deathless death felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments if you'd like an alternate ending!  
> Sorry for the feels ;-;
> 
> ~Frederique_sama


End file.
